


Under the moon

by captainhurricane



Series: Kinktober 2018 [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Creampie, Established Relationship, M/M, Muzzle Kink, Public Sex, Werewolf!Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: Shiro takes his pet for a walk.





	Under the moon

**Author's Note:**

> today's words are gags and creampie
> 
> so ofc i went with a muzzled werewolf

Shiro is taking his pet for a walk. Like this, in his regular wolf-form, Keith looks much like a regular wolfdog. The red tint in his fur is eye-catching, his back reaching Shiro’s waist with ease. His yellow eyes glimmer over the bright red muzzle.

 

The evening is a deep navy blue around them. Shiro jogs, Keith jogs next to him. To anyone watching, they would look like a man taking his pet for a walk: a perfectly innocent sight.

Except.

Keith growls and nudges Shiro to turn the corner.

Shiro, flushed a little, nods. The plug in his ass shifts tantalizingly with every step.

“The usual route tonight, baby?” Shiro scratches Keith’s great fluffy ears.

Keith growls again and lets out playful, muffled little yip. He doesn’t pull on his leash because he’s a good boy. Yet he leads them both their usual route, mind buzzing with affection for his lover.

The moon whispers to him. The wolf inside Keith – and now outside – growls, pleased.

Shiro jogs onwards with ease and sees no one else in the dimly lit park. Perfect. Shiro licks his lips and slows his steps. He tugs on the leash. Keith shakes his fur and leads them further away, away from the main road circling around the park, away from the dim street lights to the dark bushes.

What they’re about to do is completely illicit and inappropriate – exactly why Shiro suggested it in the first place.

He’s panting and half-hard by the time they finally stop.

“You want the muzzle off, baby?” He kisses Keith’s ears. “It should still fit you when you get bigger.”

Keith paws him and shakes his head.

They both know what the moon whispers to Keith and his kind.

Keith nuzzles him, pushes him to the soft, cool grass. Shiro palms his crotch and starts tugging down his pants. He’d love to watch his boyfriend shifting to his bigger were-form, but Keith is the leader now and Shiro wants this: wants to be taken just like this. He tugs his pants down to his knees and spreads his thighs. His entrance throbs with ache.

He reaches for the plug and tugs it, lets out a moan.

Winds whisper, bone cracks and creaks, fur brushes Shiro’s legs. Keith growls, his paw, now bigger than Shiro’s hand, with fearsome claw meant for ripping his prey apart. He steps on Shiro, covering him entirely.

“Shiro,” comes his voice, muffled by his muzzle, distorted by the moon.

“Hi, baby,” Shiro purrs and fucks himself with the plug, groans, claws the grass. He tugs it off, tosses it. “Come in, baby, I want it. My love.”

Keith nuzzles his ass, clearly sniffing him, eager to lick him. Shiro tugs on his leash.

“Come on, Keith. I know that big wolf-dick is eager to pounce me.” Shiro glances, sees Keith’s gleaming yellow eyes, that great big snout hidden beneath that enticing red muzzle.

There. There is the brush of Keith’s wolf-cock, so much bigger, longer, thicker than his human-one: Shiro’s only taken it a few times but each time he’s left gaping and filled and burning hot. As far as Shiro is concerned, having a werewolf-boyfriend only has pros, no cons.

 

Keith growls, rumbles like thunder and mounts Shiro, that big wolf-dick sliding inside the throbbing hole, made ready by Shiro’s eager fingers and the plug, custom-made for exactly this purpose.

“Creampie me, baby, y-yes – “Shiro swallows hard, eyes fluttering close, muscles tightening as his baby fills him up.

Shiro keeps a tight hold of that leash, claws at the grass, his moan loud enough to frighten off birds in the nearby trees.

Keith begins to fuck him, slamming deep into him. Keith’s great clawed hand presses on Shiro’s head, keeping him down.

“Ngh, baby, that’s so good, so good to me,” Shiro groans between each, excruciatingly gorgeous thrust. “Creampie me, come on, give me – I need it, baby, I need it so bad- fuck!” It’s impossible to stay quiet when Keith is in this form: the thrill of being discovered makes it even better.

Shiro hears the buzz in his ears, Keith’s huffs and muffled growls. His own increasingly desperate cries.

Keith howls, even muzzled, the sound is amazing. To some it would bring terror. To Shiro it means Keith is horny.

 

Shiro is fucked hard and filled good, his knees and cheek grinded against the grass. When Keith finally comes, he comes for a long time: his cum is warm and frothy, it spills deep inside Shiro, constantly, constantly, so much it begins to drip to the grass.

Shiro’s mind fills with white-hot pleasure and he shakes, quivers. When he comes to, his thighs are drenched with his own cum, his stomach distended with the amount Keith has come inside of him.

Keith is whining and nudging him and has pulled out.

Shiro moans softly. “The muzzle off now, yea?” He shifts and grabs his baby’s nose, slipping off the muzzle. He laughs when Keith begins licking his face.

“You’re drenched,” Keith growls, that growly, distorted wolf-voice buzzing inside Shiro’s ears.

Shiro spreads his palm on his stomach, under his shirt. He rubs it and revels in it.

“How do I look, baby? You creampied my good. So good.”

Keith licks his ear, then his mouth before shifting away again. “I want to go again,” Keith whispers, begins to lick Shiro’s thighs. “Can we? Can we?” Wolf-Keith is more one-minded than human-Keith, more focused in wrecking Shiro until Shiro is too exhausted to walk.

“Mmmm. Maybe.” Shiro rocks his hips, grinds against that warm snout and the long tongue finally licking his aching red hole, still dripping cum. “Lick me clean, baby. Then let’s see about that second round.”

Keith growls.


End file.
